jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Empty Nest
The Battle The Battle of the Empty Nest was a battle involving many Na'vi warriors against 12 specially made avatars and a group of RDA warriors. It was the Indigo Stampede's last field assignment. It resulted in an overwhelming victory for the RDA, and they retained the foothold for a long time until a war party led by Bomo Daxxhe'na defeated the Indigo Stampede. The Setting A large Ikran Rookery which had been abandoned by the animals who were forced out of the RDA during the first human occupation of Pandora. It was in a wide gap between two cliff faces, with floating boulders and Ikran Nests in between. Summary At first, the RDA humans and Na'vi had reached a stalemate. The superior strength and numbers of the Na'vi were powerful, but the superior technology of the humans evened the odds. The Na'vi airforce made it impossible for the Sampsons to interfere, and the natives gained an advantage at last. However, Squadron Codename " Indigo Stampede" soon arrived, making their field debut. The super-modified avatars in their G-30 Tramplers bulldozed the Na'vi frontline using their vehicles alone. Then they dismounted, and began tearing the natives apart with superior strength. At one point, five Na'vi had a female member of Indigo Stampede cornered, and it seemed like the squad would be one member less, but she revealed her genetically engineered Thanator claws, coupled with the strength of a Sturmbeest, and tossed them aside before cutting them down with an Elite M30 Mark IV. The battle proceeded from there in the RDA's favour until the Na'vi retreated. Insisting they could keep the foothold themselves without any other assistance, the squadron kept the important vantage point under their own watch, and the RDA troops returned to work on other assignments. The Second Battle of the Empty Nest & Reclamation Bomo Daxxhe'na led a war-party of Olo'Teylu warriors to the Empty Nest as his first act of leading the tribe. Encountering the super-modified avatars told the young na'vi that this enemy called for stealth, not brute force. He retreated with his war party, and entered the underground tunnel that would take him underneath their noses. They began slowly. They fired an arrow from one of the secret passageways into the trunk of a tree. One of the avatars moved off to investigate what had made the sound. Meanwhile, a Teylu Ikran was released from the ground in the other side of the valley. Two Avatars moved away from the group to take the creature down. At the end of the Valley, a hermit bud plant was shot, and exploded. Three members of the squadron moved to investigate this, for they now grew suspicious and cautious. Then, the valley filled with the war cries of fifty Na'vi warriors on the backs of Teylu Ikran. Only six members of the squad were still togther, so all fifty bore down on those six first. They did not last long, as a hail of arrows ripped into them and their machines. After that, the remaining six were pushed out against the perimeters of the big valley, so the warriors quickly exploited their weaknesses and brought down the last of the avatar bodies.